What Should Have Been
by Just The FNG
Summary: This is a request from Naruhana. Appearing back in the village for the first time in years, Naruto teams up with Anko and must search the land for Orochimaru. This story will most likely not follow canon, therefore will be considered AU. Main Pairing Naruto x Anko but will be a mini harem, max four girls. Will include lemony goodness in later chapters. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! The plot bunnies have been jumping in my head for a while now, and i haven't been able to write anything! It'sbeen torture, pure torture. However, now that i have the chance to write a little bit, i've decided to try out this story. Some of you might have read it before, but due to something going wrong, it got deleted :( It used to be rated T because i didn't want to put lemon or to much violence in it...But now i basically say...Fuck it, i'm putting lemony goodness into my story dammit!**

**As it says in the summary, this was a request by Naruhana and they requested that it be Naruto x Anko.**

**I absolutely love this idea, they gave me the pairing and i came up with the plot. Hopefully you all like this story but the thing is, it wont be strictly Nanko =( sorry Naruhana. But i figured if i addedmore people, it would add to the fun :) Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but who here wishes they did? Raise your hand *Checks out audience* You there! The one that doesn't have your hand up. You're lying!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Chance Encounter

* * *

As the woman walked down the street, she couldn't help but notice the whispering going on through the crowd, knowing instantly what they were saying. She saw the scowls that were made her way and flinched as she heard someone in the distance.

"Snake!"

She sighed quietly and walked faster, keeping her eyes on the ground. This was the very reason she hated walking on the street, the people of Konoha would never see her as a kunoichi, let alone a regular woman. Normally, she would jump from rooftop to rooftop, but today that was impossible, as she was summoned by the Hokage. She knew that jumping across the rooftops towards the Hokage's tower would not make the right impression on the guards, so she chose to walk, not wanting to be attacked due to a misunderstanding.

Continuing to ignore the voices, she sped up, wanting to get to the tower as quickly as possible and not wanting to hurt anyone because of what they said. It would not look good to the guards if she arrived with blood on her from a mouthy villager. She scowled and began to mumble to herself until she saw the next street.

_Thank Kami…_

Knowing this street would be relatively empty, she turned onto it and continued to walk towards her destination. Still, there were a few people on this street, and still, they decided to talk about her. Sighing again, she kept her eyes glued to the ground and walked, not caring about walking into anything as everyone would normally change to the other side of the street to avoid her.

It was because of this fact that she unexpectedly bumped into a man walking the opposite way, knocking her to the ground. To her, it felt as if she had walked into a wall!

"Oof!" She closed her eyes and rubbed her hip slowly, trying to make the aching go away, "Watch where you're going!"

The reply to this was only silence and due to this silence, she opened her eyes, preparing to let loose her frustration on the person she walked into. What was in front of her face startled her for a moment, his hand lay outstretched, ready to help her up. Staring at it, expecting there to be some sort of trick, she didn't take it.

"You're right, I'm sorry." The voice said and she looked up confused. Instead of being sarcastic and mean, the voice sounded caring and sincere.

Taking his hand, she got to her feet and brushed herself off, "Yea you better be sorry! That really hurt you… know…."

Her speech slowed as she took in the man's features and she could barely stop herself from blushing. He wore a black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, a silver necklace hung from his neck. His hair was a golden blonde and was very spiky, although the spikes began to droop slightly. Her eyes moved over his face and she noticed small thin whisker-like marks moving along his cheeks. Finally, grey eyes met the deepest blue imaginable. As she stared into his eyes, she couldn't help but feel a sense of calmness wash over her.

The man took in her features as well, noticing she still had her trench coat and still had her black hair in a ponytail. He couldn't help but smile as he had always thought that how she wore her hair was cute.

Finally letting go of his hand, she blushed very faintly, unable to contain it when she saw his smile, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just having a very bad day."

Waving his hand dismissively, he smiled even wider, beginning to chuckle quietly, making her blush even more.

"It's quite alright Anko, I completely understand."

She stiffened, her blush disappearing, "How do you know my name?"

Realizing his mistake the man thought of the easiest reason. He looked around the street and motioned towards everyone.

"They have been whispering your name ever since you turned onto this street. I figured you wouldn't like being called 'Snake Queen' so I opted to call you Anko. I hope I didn't offend you in anyway"

Sighing quietly, she nodded, her body loosening, "Right, sorry, I should have known that was the case. Anyway, I have to get going. I'm sorry again…what was your name?"

The blonde man smiled and scratched the back of his head lightly.

"I would answer you, but it seems to me that you have company." He said, looking behind her.

Turning around, Anko looked to see what he was talking about, only to see empty space. Just as she was going to turn around to yell at him about making a joke, a masked figure poofed right in the spot the man had been staring at.

"Anko Mitarashi, the Hokage has asked that you come quickly, as he has an important mission for you. He sent me to get you as you were taking a while to arrive. He has also granted you permission to leave the street." The man in the mask stated, poofing out of existence again.

Anko turned and looked at the man questioningly, "I don't know how you knew he was going to be there, but I'm sorry, I have to go." Not waiting to get his name, she focused her chakra into her legs, jumping straight onto the roof above her, thankful for the newfound freedom.

The man looked up towards where the woman was and smiled widely.

"You haven't changed Anko."

"**You're right kit, she's still sexy."**

_Shut up fox..._

"**My, my, Kit, are you jealous that I'm calling her sexy? You have to admit it yourself…I mean look at her in that trench coat…that mesh shirt and short skirt. It seems to me that they could rip at any second. Mm…"**

At this, the fox began to force images of _very_ intimate moments he could be sharing with the young woman. The fox smiled at the young man's reaction and noted that there was a bit of blood coming out of his left nostril.

Cursing, the blonde wiped his nose quickly and began to walk down the street towards his destination.

_Perverted Fox…_

-=== Later, in the Hokage's office ===-

The old man behind the desk had finally done it. He giggled quietly as he signed his name on the last sheet of paper, placing it in his 'out' section. For the first time in his life, the 'in' section on his desk was empty, and all the paper work was finished.

He was giggling due to the fact that he now had free time to himself, and thus, had time to read his Icha Icha. He held the little orange book in his hand as if it were gold and opened it. The binding creaked and dust fell off of the front cover, it had been ages since he had the chance to read

His time was cut short however, as a knock from his door brought a stop to his giggling. Sighing, he placed the book back into his top drawer and crossed his hands in front of his face.

"Enter."

Slowly the door opened, revealing a certain snake mistress, "Sorry I'm late Lord Hokage, I bumped into someone and I was forced to take the streets, otherwise there may have been an accident."

Nodding, Hiruzen motioned for her to stand in front of him, as there were no chairs.

"I have news for you Anko…"

Tilting her head to the side, she listened intently.

"Our spies have found a camp located in the Land of Rice. In this camp, it is rumored that there is a certain individual that can tell us the location…of a certain man."

Her entire body stiffened and her hand shot to her shoulder by impulse. She could feel the tainted chakra swirling inside of it at the mention of _that man_. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, her hand dropped to her side.

"I see. What is it you need me for?" Her voice could barely hide her anger, her frustration, and her need to see a certain man dead at her feet.

"As you are one of the best interrogators Konoha has to offer, I feel that you should go on this mission, also, you may be able to find what you are looking for."

Anko nodded her understanding and closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. "When will I be leaving on this mission."

The old man looked at the doorway and then looked at the clock on his wall, "As soon as your partner arrives."

"Partner? Lord Hokage I do no-"

"Anko, he _will be_ helping you on this mission. His training has kept him from Konoha for some time and said training can be of great use to you. You will trust me on this Miss Mitarashi." At this, Hiruzen lowered his gaze, using his fiercest glare on her to make sure she wouldn't continue to complain.

Nodding quickly, Anko agreed to the terms, thinking that someone that was given praise by the Hokage must have had grueling training. Her thoughts were broken as the sound of the door opening grabbed her attention.

"And here he is now, Anko, meet your new partner."

The man walked into the room and bowed towards the Hokage in apology, "I am sorry for my tardiness Lord Hokage. It has been some time since I've been in Konoha and I had to attain new ninja tools and attire."

He turned towards Anko and bowed to her as well, "I am also sorry to you, it must not look very good for your partner to be late. I do not wish to be like a certain copy cat."

-== In a home still in Konoha ==-

He was reading the latest book in the Icha Icha series and he started giggling perversely behind his mask. Suddenly, he sneezed very roughly and began to shiver.

"Must have caught a cold…ah well, hehe" he went on as he kept reading.

-== Back in the Hokage's office ==-

Anko stared at the man who was bowing in front of her. He wore light brown cargo pants that looked slightly baggy, on his upper body he wore a simple chunin style vest, complete with different scroll pockets and projectile pockets. Under his vest he wore a long sleeved black shirt, somewhat like a hooded sweater, his sleeves bunched around his elbows, leaving his forearms bare. On his hands, he wore black complete gloves, with a metal plate on the back.

His hood was on, so she couldn't tell the color of his hair. When he stood up, she saw that he wore a mask, similar again to the copy ninja, covering the lower half of his face and nose. His eyes had been closed, as he had been apologizing and Anko stiffened as they suddenly snapped open. With his hood on, it blocked most of the light from the ceiling, making his upper face seem to be black.

That isn't what frightened her however. What had startled her were the color of his eyes, a shade of red that looked very familiar.

_Sharingan? No…these look different._

Upon further inspection, Anko saw that these eyes looked feral yet calculating at the same time. These were not the eyes of an Uchiha, these were the eyes of something completely different. She seemed to be completely frozen in space, unable to move as her eyes remained locked on the red ones. She could only see the red orbs that seemed to stare into her very soul.

The spell was broken as the Hokage coughed quietly, making the man turn to look at him again. He pulled his hood down in respect to the Hokage, and thus showed the color of his hair, a deep black. Anko stared at it in fascination, even his hair had a feral look, the kind of look an Inuzuka clan member might have if he had taken a soldier pill.

"Sir, when do we begin our mission?" The black haired man asked, hands snapping to his sides.

Shaking her head quickly, to further break the spell, Anko snapped to attention as well, anxious to get going as quickly as possible.

"Yes sir, when do we leave?"

Hiruzen reached into his robe and pulled a small scroll out, handing it to Anko, "Take that to the mission hall and then wait at the front gates, I wish to talk to your partner."

Nodding, Anko left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. The instant she was gone, the black haired man took something out of his cargo pants pockets and threw it at the door. It was a simple piece of paper with a seal scrolled on it. A privacy seal.

The black haired man nodded towards the Hokage, signaling it was safe.

Hiruzen stood up and smiled, walking over to the man, wrapping his arms around him tightly, laughing loudly. The red eyed man smiled beneath the mask and wrapped his arms around Hiruzen as well.

"It's been too long!" Hiruzen bellowed, holding the young man at arms length, "That is quite the henge you have on there."

At this, the man smiled and pulled his mask down, revealing the small whisker-like marks on his face, "Who said it was a henge old man."

Closing his eyes, he suppressed his chakra and slowly, his hair changed from the feral looking black hair, to the droopy blonde hair. He opened his eyes again and the color had changed a well, revealing a dazzling cerulean. .

"Old man? What happened to 'Lord Hokage'? It was a nice change Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "I wouldn't get used to me calling you 'Lord' gramps."

Hiruzen huffed and sat down in his chair again, this time looking seriously at the young man.

"Now Naruto, if that wasn't a henge, tell me what it was and why you had the eyes of a certain 9-tailed beast?"

Sighing, Naruto went on to say, "Let's just say…our mutual friend has given me new tricks."

The Hokage nodded slowly and looked at his adopted grandson, "We do not have time to go over this now, but I have to ask…Do you know what you need to do?"

Dropping his smile, Naruto nodded slowly, "I have finished my research and I just need a bit of time to get rid of her curse forever."

"Very well, until you have that time, you are to keep her safe from harm. Under no circumstances is she to know the location of Orochimaru, am I clear? She will be far too reckless with that blasted curse seal on her neck. Once it is removed, you may tell her the location."

Nodding again, the young man walked towards the doorway, reaching up to tear the seal. Purely by reflex, his hand reached up and caught the object that Hiruzen had thrown at him, catching it without even looking towards the Hokage. Looking down, he smiled widely and looked back towards the old man

"It's good to see you back where you belong, Naruto-kun."

The young man turned to look at the old man and smiled again before putting his mask back on. He closed his eyes and slowly his hair turned black and feral again. Wrapping his newly attained headband around his forehead, he looked towards Hiruzen and smiled his signature grin.

Pulling his hood over his head again, he removed the seal and slowly left the room.

"Lord Hokage." Naruto nodded towards Hiruzen, making him smile in thanks.

After the door was closed, the Hokage decided to read his beloved book once more. Reaching into the drawer, his fingers brushed the leather cover of the book and he giggled again. Opening the book he began to read, only to drop it again as his eyes began to widen.

"What? When? How? NO, MY EYES" Hiruzen screamed, making his guards rush to his doorway.

When they got there, they saw their Lord rocking back and forth slowly in the corner, whimpering, "Evil, evil yaoi!…Icha Icha...He ruined it!…my precious…"

Running over to their Hokage, the men failed to notice the note that had dropped onto the Hokage's desk.

"_Don't forget, I'm still Konoha's number one prankster, Old man."_

* * *

**A/N: Damn...Naruto is cruel isn't he...Heh, youre probably wondering why Anko didn't recognize Naruto based on his whisker marks...well all i have to say to that is just wait! Youll see whatsgoing on soon enough. Now please, i hate to admit this to you, my readers, but i'm basically a review whore...Yes its true... However, thats why we write isn't it? To see what people think and to see what they enjoy/hate, let me know people!**

**Rate, review, do what you have to do. Until then, FNG out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :D Here is the next one.**

**Now before i get flamed or anything for this current chapter, i have to say that it WILL get a little confusing, you'll see some of Naruto's badassness out of nowhere. Just go with the flow.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Can't Catch a Break

* * *

Naruto chuckled quietly as he walked away from the tower. He could still hear the whimpering and whining of a broken man.

_Serves him right…The pervert…_

"**And what does that make you hm?...You read those books too Naruto-kun…" **

At this, the young man grew very red in the face, both out of anger and embarrassment.

_Y-you know that's different Fox…I didn't have anyone to teach me about sex! What was I supposed to do? Wander around aimlessly and be a virgin forever?_

"**Well, you're still a virgin Naruto-kun…And you're what…20 correct?"**

The people on the street began to murmur to themselves as they saw a young man in a black sweater sulking in a corner, a small raincloud over his head.

Breaking himself out of his depression, Naruto stood up and let his body walk while his mind began to wander.

While he really did enjoy being back in his home village, he still found it very unsettling at the same time.

Gone were the grimaces, the looks of anger, and the glares. Only to replaced by smiles, and friendly waves.

He felt so stupid, he should have changed his looks long ago, then the villagers would never have driven him out of his home. He could have led a normal life, had friends, gone to school.

Instead, he was forced out of Konoha, the mob of villagers blaming him for the destruction Gaara and himself had caused during the Chunnin exams.

Of course, it didn't happen right away. No, the villagers had waited until Hiruzen had left for Suna, to try and make the treaty they held with them even stronger.

Naruto sighed inwardly and then smiled.

_I guess it isn't all bad though…At least the old man didn't die from that snake bastard…Who knew that the old man had it in him?_

He then let his memories wash over him as he remembered. If he hadn't been forced out of the city, he would never have gotten as strong as he was now. Sure, he would have had friends and maybe, just maybe he would have been able to protect them.

Now, however, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, he could protect everyone. His training would ensure that.

His thoughts were broken as his body stopped walking. Lifting his head up slowly, his eyes began to water and he tried to keep the tears from flowing. It was all in vain however, as he began to weep anime style tears at the heavenly sight in front of him.

The place he had missed the most in the years he had been gone.

The one and only…

Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

Naruto fell to his knees in disbelief, his eyes still watering.

"I'm home…"

-== Ten Minutes of Crying Later ==-

"Welcome to Ichiraku's! May I help you?" A young woman said from behind the counter.

"Hello Ayame-chan, I would like four bowls of beef ramen, 3 bowls of miso ramen, and 3 bowls of today's special!" Seeing the look she gave him, he gave a sheepish smile that was hidden behind his black mask. He could see all the questions she held in her eyes.

"Well to answer your unasked questions, I am very hungry Ayame-chan, I haven't eaten all day and have been travelling. As to your second question, the reason why I know your name is because you have a nametag right there." He pointed to her chest.

Sure enough, there was a little nametag that said, "Hello, my name is Ayame-chan"

"O-oh of course sir. I'm very sorry for gawking…No one has ordered that much ramen in a long time…"

Naruto walked over to the counter and sat down, he pulled his mask down to reveal his smooth cheeks. He had decided to henge himself this one time, seeing as if Ayame saw them, she would put two and two together.

_I mean come on…who else has whiskers and eats ramen like I do…_

He flashed a smile and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it! Really haha, my name is…"

"**You forgot to think of a new name didn't you…"**

_Shut up…_

"Ahem…My name is Kit…Nice to meet you Ayame-chan…" He sweat dropped almost immediately

"**Wow…Kit? Really?...You couldn't have come up with a better name?"**

_I said shut up!_

Ayame grinned at the man in front of her. Her smile faded however, as her eyes locked onto his. The red irises were captivating, and the slit pupils seemed to draw her in even more. She too felt as if he was staring into her very soul and her breathing became shallow.

She didn't know what was going on, just that she liked it. She felt calm, collected, at ease. Suddenly, the spell was broken as the man looked away to grab a pair of chopsticks from the cup next to him. Feeling slightly light headed, Ayame turned her back to the young man and started working on his order.

"**Dammit Kit…You really need to learn how to use your eyes…We can't have every woman in Konoha falling for your ability to charm them…Or do you want that, you little pervert."**

This dialog in Naruto's brain had been the trigger to look away from the woman, he cursed silently.

_Sorry, sorry…And you know it isn't like that, I don't know how to turn it off! If they look into my eyes, it just freezes them…_

"**Ah don't worry Naruto-kun. That is my fault, seeing as it is a demonic power. The ability to charm the opposite sex." **At this, the fox chuckled at its memories. **"Ah the amount of men I had showering me with gifts…It was fun to say the least."**

At this, the young man scowled, _So you slept with a lot of men then hm you little vixen?_

Smiling, the fox channeled her chakra throughout the boy's system, sending a warming sensation throughout his entire body.

"**Of course not Naruto-kun…None of them were worthy enough. You on the other hand…let's just say that if I had a body, you wouldn't be leaving your room any time soon."**

Naruto, who had been drinking some tea at the time, choked and started coughing, his entire face turning a deep red, almost as red as his eyes. He had seen her in her human form and it nearly killed him due to blood loss...

Ayame paused and looked towards Naruto, "Are you ok Kit-kun?"

"*Cough* Perfectly *cough* Fine *cough*"

"Err ok then…Here you go!" She said, as she handed him his first bowl of nectar.

Instantly, the boy dove into the ramen with gusto, moaning his appreciation to the girl in front of him, causing her to giggle.

_Don't kid like that Kyu-chan…_ He said in his mind as he continued to eat.

The Kyuubi smiled and crossed her paws in front of her, placing her head on them.

"**Who said I was kidding Naruto-kun…" **She broke into a fit of giggles again as the raven haired teen began to choke on his ramen.

-== Ten Bowls of Ramen Later ==-

Ayame watched as Naruto left the shop and sighed quietly. She couldn't help thinking about him and how mysterious he was. She had seen that he wore a chunnin vest, and wore a Konoha headband on his head, so he was obviously a ninja of her village. What she didn't get though, was why she never saw him around before.

Shaking her head slightly, she closed the gate to the shop and began to walk home slowly, not noticing that the street was empty. She looked towards the sky and sighed contently, it was a beautiful night, the moon and the stars looked absolutely stunning.

Her thoughts were broken as she head quiet snickering.

"My, my…What do we have here…Looks like tonight is about to get fun, eh boys?..."

-== With Naruto ==-

As Naruto walked down the street, he couldn't help but feel that something was off. Suddenly, a scream was heard throughout the night.

"Ayame…"

Instantly, his body flickered out of sight.

-== **Caution, Non-consensual touching Scene ==-**

"Mm…this one looks like she'll be some fun…Right boys?" The leader smiled as he looked towards the nine other men holding the struggling woman.

After she screamed, he had one of his men cover her mouth roughly. Walking over to her slowly, he smiled at her tearing face.

"Now, now…There is no need to cry. If you just listen to what we say, we won't hurt you…" At this, he brought his hands up to her covered breasts and squeezed softly, eliciting a moan from the girl.

"You might actually enjoy it…" He went on, as he slowly began to unbutton her shirt. When his deed was done, he opened her shirt and smirked.

"We have a live one here boys…No bra…Why is that girly? Got a boyfriend back home?"

He smirked again as he squeezed her now exposed breasts, earning another moan from the girl. He brought his hands down slowly towards the long skirt she wore. His hands stopped, however, as he looked at the area his hand had been a second before.

-== **End Non Con scene ==-**

Suddenly, he let out a scream of pain and held the bloody stump that used to be his hand. The men holding Ayame stared in shock as they saw their leader writhing in pain from losing his hand. They turned their heads suddenly as they heard footsteps coming from the end of the alley.

A figure walked out of the shadows slowly, and their eyes travelled to his hands, which were cleaning the blood off of a small knife. The blade a pitch black, along with the handle.

"You insignificant…" He walked closer, finished cleaning the knife. "Low life…" His entire body came into view from the shadows. "Little dicked…" Holding up his now free hand, the men watched as another knife slowly came out of the man's palm, point first. "Pieces of garbage…" He held the knives in front of him in a reverse grip, the blades near his arms instead of the other way.

Opening his eyes slowly, the men holding Ayame were forced to let her go due to the massive amounts of killing intent focused on them. They looked into his red eyes and cringed as they saw them narrow.

"Are going to die…" The man suddenly threw both of his knives, striking the two men closest to Ayame in the heart, killing them instantly.

The other thugs stared in shock at their two comrades, who were now lifeless on the ground, their blood pooling around them. Their eyes turned back towards the man that had thrown the knives and widened as they saw him fade into the shadows once again.

The men's legs began to tremble as they heard sinister laughing coming from all around them.

"Who is next I wonder…Mm…You will do…"

The men gasped as suddenly, Naruto's body came from one of their shadows. His arms wrapped around the unfortunate man's head and snapped his neck easily. Slipping back into the shadows once he was done.

By now, the men were terrified beyond all belief. They looked down at the two dead men with knives in their chests. They looked towards their leader who had died slowly due to blood loss. And they looked towards the man's whose head was at an awkward angle.

"P-please…Please shinobi-san…spare us…" One of the men said, his hands in front of him.

At this, the air around them grew colder as more laughter was heard. The five men gasped at seeing the red eyed man standing behind the one who had asked for mercy.

"Spare you?" He whispered into the poor man's ear before chuckling again. He wrapped his arms around the man's midsection before pulling him into the shadows. The thugs were forced to listen to the scream of the one that had been taken.

One man literally pissed himself as the head of his comrade rolled slowly towards them from the end of the alley.

"I think not…"

-== Five even more gruesome deaths later ==-

Ayame groaned quietly as she felt herself being lifted up slowly. She had passed out due to all the killing intent Naruto had unleashed. She felt the wind blowing in her hair and opened her eyes slowly, only to see the man from earlier.

"Kit-kun?..." The woman said softly.

The man looked down and pulled his mask down slowly, showing her his sad smile, "Sleep Ayame-chan…you've had a rough night."

As he said the last part, he poked a few points on the back of her neck, causing her to lose consciousness once more. He held her body more protectively as he continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

When he got to his destination, he placed the sleeping girl onto her bed and placed the blanket around her. Standing up, he stretched slightly and sighed.

_Less than a day back in Konoha and I have to save a girl from being raped…_

The Kyuubi smiled at this and sent another warming sensation throughout Naruto's system. **"You did good Naruto-kun. I'm very proud of you…I just wish I could reward you properly."**

Instead of blushing at this, the worn down man jumped from Ayame's window towards his own home.

_Careful Kyu-chan…my mind is a powerful thing. You aren't the only one that can tease here. _Naruto thought as he jumped, he started sending images of him and Kyuubi doing things that would make even Jiraya blush.

"**N-Naruto-kun?...Is that even physically possible?" **She said as the last image appeared in her own mind. **"I-I mean can I even bend that way?"**

Naruto finally arrived at his old home and flopped onto the bed, his eyes closing instantly and his hair turning back to its original blonde.

_Mm…we'll see once I get in my mindscape won't we my little vixen…_

At this, he could more or less "feel" the great and powerful Kyuubi faint.

Smiling at his victory, he slowly let sleep take over.

* * *

**A/N: What can i say? I like the Femkyu x Naruto Pairing. As to Ayame being in there...Well to be honest, i couldn'tthink of any other woman to get almost raped, i mean come on...they're all Kunoichi! Ayame however, is not. Just because she is in this chapter does not mean she will be part of the harem.**

**The max girls i'll have in this harem will be 4, so i wonder who will be in it...hmmm ;)**

**As always, rate and review!**


End file.
